A Second Chance
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Everyone has a second chance to change." One-shot: Nigel/Dimentia.


**Hello, everybody! Who wants to see how our old child empress is doing? Also, this takes place before Final Preparations. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The pretty schoolgirl, Muffy Jenkins, aka the former Supreme Galactic Leader, Dimentia, grumpily opened her school locker to get her books, closing it and walking down the hall. "Stupid school." She mumbled to herself. "I'm Supreme Galactic Leader, a dimension bender! I shouldn't have to toil away at these teachers' whim, alongside all these other fools who had a part in casting me aside." She sighed. "A second chance? Pfft. What are the chances of that happening? When was the last time anyone's forgived someone for nearly destroying the universe? What a bunch of-OH!" She was interrupted when someone dashed down another corridor and knocked her over.<p>

Dimentia recovered and saw that it was Nigel Uno, who had fallen over as well. He sat up and shook his head. "Uh, s-sorry."

"YOU!" she exclaimed, standing up and ready to attack. "WHY YOU NO GOOD LITTLE-" She immediately silenced herself when she remembered what she was doing. "Er, I mean… it's okay."

"Here. Let me help you." He offered, picking up and handing her her books.

"Um… thanks."

"Hey, Muffy, long time no see! What've you been doing these past few months?"

"Oh… I was on vacation."

"Really? Cool! I was on a little vacation myself for 3 months."

She rose a brow. "Where to?"

"Oh, just some place far away. Someplace that was sort of nice, but an experience I hope I never have to go through again! Ever wonder what it feels like serving away to some psychotic space clown?" At this, fire appeared in Dimentia's eyes as she gritted her teeth. "Uh…"

"Oh! Um, nothing. Yeah, that would be pretty weird, wouldn't it?"

"I… yeah. Anyway, I sure missed a lot of people when I was gone, including you."

She rose a brow again. "What about me?"

"Well, to be honest, Muffy, ever since you moved here, you always did seem like a cool girl, and I always wanted to be friends with you. Heck, I even voted you in the election! I thought it was a popularity contest, but still…"

"Oh. Well… thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome! So, how are things?"

"Oh, good… good… how 'bout you? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To lunch; there's actually this guy we're supposed to be looking for, and I spend this time doing research."

"_How typical. _Who is it?"

"Some guy called 'Negatar Gnaa'. Not what I'd choose for a name, but I'm afraid we may be in for some trouble later. Listen, though, you wanna hang out some time?"

She gave a shocked look. "YOU wanna hang out?"

"Well, yeah! I feel like I should get to know you better! Don't get the wrong idea, I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh, don't remind me."

"Hm?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyway… yeah, sure. It couldn't hurt."

"Cool! We should play video games together, or go swimming!"

"Er! Video games! I-I don't swim."

"Really? Well, okay. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See ya." With that, Dimentia waved as he ran off. _Hmm… that actually felt good for a while. Maybe this might not be so bad! Oh, it's gonna kill him when he finds out the truth. Oh well._ With that, she smiled as she walked off.

Once she was gone down the hall, Clockwork, Misty Greene, Jagar King, and Olive Pioji appeared out of nowhere. "Well, she seems to be doing okay." Olive said.

"People always have a second chance to change." Clockwork said.

Just then, Kuki came skipping down the hall. "La la la la la!" She stopped and noticed the timebenders. "Hey! You guys are dressed funny! Is it Halloween already?"

"YAH!" Jagar exclaimed, flinging his right arm out at Kuki.

"Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-" Kuki repeated over and over, stuck in a trance.

Clockwork grabbed Jagar's arm and pushed it down, then pointed his staff at Kuki and froze her in time. He then waved his staff counterclockwise, making Kuki rewind. Once she was gone, he stopped.

"Aw man." Jagar groaned.

Misty laughed. "You don't see that trick everyday!"

"Ugh." Jagar sighed. "Can't we just go back to watching over the universe? Making sure gravity pulls down, planets orbit, all that stuff?"

"As you wish." Clockwork said, and with that, he opened a time portal, which they entered and vanished.

"La la la la la!" Kuki sang happily, skipping down the hall and stopping the same place to look around. "Hmm… I don't remember anything! La la la la la!" With that, she skipped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. I was going to write this earlier. Well… audios!<strong>


End file.
